A Mission of Memories
by KK rice
Summary: Hermione Granger finds her parents in Australia after the war. Will she be able to restore their memories? Harry and Ron accompany her.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was well known for her intelligence and she was always well-prepared and organized, as well as ready to face her fears. Until now. Instead, she was nervous and her palms were sweating. In her mind she knew that there was no opportunity for error or wrong moves, especially with this mission. She dug out a folded piece of parchment from her pocket, and peered at her scribbled handwriting, which was looking to be mistake number one she made. It did say 42, or was it 48? That 4 could have even been a 7, she was writing rather quickly at the time…

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, who was standing next to her on her left. Ron, who was standing on her right, didn't say anything but just rested his hand gently on her shoulder.

She looked up at Harry, then Ron.

"I'm... I'm not sure if I've wrote it down correctly."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Really? Hermione, I was with you when you were writing this down! You said-"

"I know what I said, Harry!" she said, cutting him off.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"I don't have my wand!" she answered. Mistake number two, she noted, her nervousness was definitely not helping the situation.

"You don't have your wand?" Harry exclaimed incredulously.

"No, I mean, of course I have my wand!" she snapped. "It's just that-"

Ron held out her wand in front of her. She gave him a sheepish smile.

"Thanks…"

Harry sighed a breath of relief. "Where was it?"

"Just shook the bag around a bit, wasn't too hard to find," Ron answered, dangling Hermione's purple beaded bag. "My hand nearly got crushed by a book or two though."

"Okay, well… are we ready now?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Well? You're the only one who can do this," Harry said.

"We're a team though," she reminded them. "I would have ever come this far without either of you."

"Golden Trio," Ron quoted from the recent Daily Prophet article about their supposed adventures.

Hermione looked apprehensive.

"It was your idea! It was your plan!" Harry told her. He was getting frustrated.

"Hermione, you faced Bellatrix! You destroyed a Horcrux!" Ron reminded her.

"You did too!" Hermione said.

"If we faced Voldemort, and horcruxes, we can do this."

"Harry, _you_ faced Voldemort. I was more… behind the scenes."

"Oh yeah, more like the brains! Who thought up of Dumbledore's Army? Who packed ahead of schedule when the Death Eaters crashed Bill's wedding?" Ron added.

"You impersonated Peter Pettigrew!" she said. "That saved us too!"

Ron gave her a funny look. "That's what you remember out of all my skills? You're the only one out of the three of us that can still successfully brew a Polyjuice potion!"

"Okay Ron, you also had the idea about the basilisk fangs! We could have never destroyed the cup otherwise!"

"You were the one that found out what a basilisk was!"

"I got petrified!"

"You know anyone would have! Besides, you stole the locket from Umbridge!"

"We did it together, it was all teamwork."

"But I was the one that was affected the most when I wore it!"

"We were all affected by it!"

"But I was the worst! And I left! I still remember how upset you were!"

"Well, of course I was! Who wouldn't be Ronald?"

"I wanted to come back as soon as I left! We've been over this!"

"Ron, I forgive you already!"

"Really, Hermione? You still bring that up and that was months ago-"

"Hey!" Harry interjected, deciding that if he didn't interrupt any sooner, the conversation was going to get much worse.

Ron and Hermione turned to look back at Harry. They had almost forgotten he was with them.

"Sorry," Ron muttered. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione swallowed. "I'm sorry too… Ron…"

"Let's stay focused."

Hermione looked at the piece of parchment again. "I'm not sure… if I wrote it properly. It could be either 42 or 48."

"You did Hermione," Ron reassured her. "You always do."

Harry peered at her handwriting. "I can't read it."

She groaned. "I didn't write it down properly!"

Ron took the parchment from her. "That's a 42. Your 8s are more loopy and look different."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"You know this… how?"

Ron smiled. "You did let me look at your notes throughout all of school."

Hermione sighed a breath of relief. "Okay then. 42 Oaks View Lane. I guess this is it. This is where my parents live."


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them walked up the front steps and stood in front of the door. Ron and Harry didn't move forward, as they were waiting for Hermione to push the doorbell first, except she stayed still.

"Hermione, there's a doorbell… if you want to press it," Harry asked.

She pursed her lips together. "What if…" she pondered.

"What if what?" Ron asked. He had considered pushing the bell for her but thought better to wait until she was ready.

"What if… they're not home?" she asked.

"Then we come back tomorrow?" Harry suggested.

"What if they're on holiday?" she thought.

"They have already come to Australia! They need another holiday?" Harry asked, surprised.

She stared at him, unimpressed.

"Sorry, but you have got to admit, this is pretty different from England. It's warm and sunny… and everything we've seen of this country so far feels like a holiday," Harry said.

Hermione didn't say anything, just kept staring at him.

"Except that it wasn't a holiday and it was for your parents' protection," Ron said hastily, trying to save Harry from digging a hole for himself.

"Thank you Ron," Hermione turned to Ron, which saved Harry from a lecture. "But what if they are on holiday?"

"They're not. You said you rang ahead and it was definitely your father that answered the phone," Ron told her.

"Or more importantly, what if I can't do the spell?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, you know you can do it," Harry said.

"Or what if this was a mistake? Coming here? What if they don't-"

And suddenly, without warning, the door opened and a tall woman, somewhat haughty and thin (who instantly reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia) stepped outside holding the hand of a young boy who was breathing heavily, sobbing loudly and tears spilling out of his eyes. This was definitely not what they had expected to see.

"Thank you so much Monica, of course, little David will be fine!" the woman called over her shoulder. "Thanks again, yes, we'll catch up soon, ladies lunch next week!"

"It hurts Mummy, it hurts!" the boy wailed loudly.

"Oh David, you'll be fine, ooh sorry!" David's mother had stepped smack bang into Harry. "Sorry love, didn't see you there! Not as painful as it looks, right?" she smiled, then quickly turned back to her son. "David, you'll be all right, you'll be all right."

David was red in the face, bawling his eyes out, definitely not looking all right.

"Come on, come on…" Hermione watched as David's mother bundled her son up into her arms and patted him on the back. He was still crying as she carried him and walked outside the gate. The scene seemed so foreign and yet, was strangely familiar at the same time.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" Ron asked.

"I'm just looking…" Her eyes wandered over the neatly trimmed lawn, then the driveway and then spotted the small, shiny plaque next to the door that somehow all three of them had managed to miss.

_Dr Wilkins – Dental Surgery_

Despite the fact that Hermione had cast the spell on her parents and altered their memories so that they would suddenly forget they had a daughter and have a newfound, overwhelming desire to move to sunny Australia, some things hadn't changed after all.

Including the fact that Harry's hero complex had kicked in again. He took a step inside the house before Hermione and Ron could say anything and go into the house first.

"What's going on here!" he demanded.

Oh no, she thought. Mistake number three

"Harry, wait!" she called out.


End file.
